


Who You Belong To

by NothingSuspiciousHere



Series: Mcyt Smutshots [6]
Category: shhh - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom BadBoyHalo, Dirty Talk, Jealous skeppy, M/M, Possessive Skeppy, Rough Sex, Top Skeppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingSuspiciousHere/pseuds/NothingSuspiciousHere
Summary: Skeppy is jealous that Bad has been spending too much time with Quackity
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Mcyt Smutshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095329
Comments: 2
Kudos: 524





	Who You Belong To

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Skeppy has seen that bad has been hanging out with quackity way too much, so he takes matters into his own hands

Skeppy was laying on the bed, flat on his stomach. He was watching his boyfriend play on the computer, speaking with Quackity. He felt his eyebrows furrow in irritation. 

Bad had been spending so much time with Quackity, it’s like he completely forgot about him! Maybe he’s just exaggerating, but that’s what it felt like. 

He closed his eyes, listening to Bad talk. His eyes shot open when he heard a familiar, flustered laugh come from Bad. He scowled. 

“Oh my goodness… You’re such a muffinhead.” Bad said, and Skeppy had enough. He didn’t know what Quackity had said, but he was sure he wouldn’t have liked it. 

“ _ Psst _ ,” He caught Bad’s attention, and gestures to him to mute. 

“I’ll be right back, Quackity.” Bad said before he muted himself on discord, and then he glanced at Skeppy, “Yes?”

“Come here.” He whispered, patting the spot beside him. Bad glanced at his computer screen before hopping off the chair and sitting beside Skeppy. 

Skeppy sat up, looking Bad in the eyes for a few seconds before he pounced. He gripped onto Bad’s wrists, and pinned him down on his back. 

Bad yelped, grunting when he was pinned and then staring up at Skeppy, “Wh.. What are you doing?” He huffed, trying to seem angry. 

“What does it look like?” He asked with a tilt of his head. 

A blush spread across Bad’s face, “Can’t this wait ‘til later? Quackity is still streaming and-” Bad was cut off by a breathy whine when Skeppy started to suck at his neck. 

Bad gripped at Skeppy’s shoulders, and it was unclear if he was trying to push him away, or pull him closer. 

Skeppy lowered his voice, leaning over and whispering into Bad’s ear, “You have to be punished, Bad,” Bad shuddered, “because you’ve been spending more time with Quackity than me.”

Bad glanced at Skeppy, and then back at his computer screen. Skeppy continued talking as he ran his hand under Bad’s shirt and hoodie, “You wouldn’t let Quackity do this to you, would you Bad?”

“N-no..” Bad panted, “Of course not!” 

Skeppy raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure? I’m sure you would  _ love _ having him inside you.” He chuckled darkly, sitting up and pulling Bad’s clothes over his head. 

“Do you think he’d be gentle with you, or would he be rough, wanting nothing but to make you scream?” Bad shook his head, and Skeppy grinned. 

Skeppy reached over to their nightstand, still talking, “But he won’t be able to hear you scream, because that’s only for me. Right? Only I get to hear all the cute noises you make.”

Bad whined, feeling Skeppy pull his pants and boxers down. “Skeppy wait-” He whined again when Skeppy pushed a lubed finger inside of him. 

He listened to the small noises Bad would make, and then he pushed a second one in, and then a third. Bad’s moaning progressively got louder, and his shallow breaths quickened. 

Skeppy took his time stretching Bad out, but when he got impatient he decided that it was good enough, and he pulled his fingers out, quickly replacing them with his cock. 

Bad cried out, reaching up for Skeppy and pulling him closer. Skeppy wasted no time pulling almost all the way out and then pushing back in. 

He growled, picking up the speed, “What are you thinking about right now, Bad?” He bit Bad’s shoulder. 

Bad found himself having troubles forming a sentence, he opened his mouth but all the escaped was a high pitched moan when Skeppy hit a sensitive spot inside him. 

“You’re thinking about him, aren’t you?” Skeppy’s gaze darkened, “Are you pretending that this is him doing this to you?”

Bad shook his head quickly, “N-no..!” He whined, “Only you..! I only think of you!” He cried out again when Skeppy’s thrusts got rougher. 

“Only me, hm?” Skeppy hummed, kissing Bad’s cheek softly, “I don’t know if I can believe you.”

Bad whimpered, wrapping his legs around Skeppy’s waist and burying his face into his chest. “Please…” He gripped onto the back off Skeppy’s hoodie, “Please, I’m so close..!”

“I don’t know, Bad.. do you deserve to cum?” Skeppy asked, teasingly. “I never even got an apology from you.”

Bad bit his lip, closing his eyes tightly. “Please, Skeppy.. I’m sorry!” He whined, “I’m sorry for not spending more time with you just... _ please _ .” 

Skeppy chuckled, kissing Bad deeply as his thrusts against Bad’s prostate got rougher.

Bad’s grip on Skeppy got tighter as he started to moan Skeppy’s name more frequently. He cried out one last time as he came onto his stomach. 

It took a few more thrusts before Skeppy started to cum inside Bad. He growled softly as he pulled out, flopping onto the bed beside Bad. 

Bad frowned and looked at Skeppy, “You don’t really think that I prefer Quackity over you, do you?”

Skeppy chuckled, “Well, not anymore.” He leaned in close to Bad, “Because now I know for sure who you belong to.”

Bad huffed, gave Skeppy a quick kiss, and then he immediately fell asleep. Skeppy glanced up at the computer screen, he could hear Quackity’s voice faintly. 

“Well, guys,” he said to the chat, “I don’t think Bad will be coming back.”


End file.
